Just friends, really
by Crispy75
Summary: Abby and Raven are just friends, really. Until they aren't.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Its my birthday so I am gifting you some stories. Check out my Clexa stories too**

It was six weeks after the Mountain. Six weeks of working like a dog about 18 hours a day. She had worked on improving the fence, improving heating and electrical outputs, but the most important thing she worked on was the communal showers. It was getting into the start of winter and cold baths in the nearby river just didn't cut it anymore.

So come five she finished her official duties and would start working on the showers. First she made the shower heads. Four in all, two for the guys and two for the girls. Abby had been ever present by her side come the end of shift. Something that had started after they had been released from the infirmary. They had slipped back into their easy friendship from the ark. Actually it was probably better than before.

Where Abby used to watch Raven do all the work these days she helps out, Raven teaching her how to weld. The only thing that worried Raven was no matter how much she made Abby smile or laugh there was always something behind her eyes. It only got worse when Abby had to say goodnight, which was probably why the good nights became later and later.

The showers were their baby. They'd built the shower heads, the pipes, and the large hot water tank. They then erected the tent they were to go in and created the divider to separate the boys from the girls and then the two stalls. They worked hard together and the whole camp had been enjoying the fruits of their labor for the last couple of days.

Right now it was 10pm and Abby was curiously absent. She was supposed to have finished work at 8 and come around to see her, have dinner and just relax. Raven had spent the last two hours thinking maybe she had an emergency. But no more, Abby would have sent someone to her.

She headed for the infirmary only to find Jackson there. When she asked about Abby's whereabouts he appeared confused telling her Abby had left an hour previously after a run in with a patient, a very angry patient. She'd told him she was heading to see Raven. Raven was confused by that and thanking him headed towards Abby's quarters. She knocked on the door to no answer. She waited several seconds before testing the handle and finding it open pushed in.

She searched Abby's room, larger and more spacious than others because she was the Chancellor. The place was immaculate which made her roll her eyes before she headed out, certain Abby wasn't there. She searched the camp, including her room and the mechanic shop and nothing. She asked the guards if she had left but no one was allowed out after dark.

There was only one place she hadn't checked and she returned to her room to get a fresh change of clothes and a towel before heading for the shower tent. She passed a couple of women leaving before stepping in and sighed in relief at seeing Abby's shoulders and head protruding above the stall divider.

"You stood me up" she muttered as she sat to kick off her shoes and placed her clean clothes on the bench beside Abby's. It wasn't until she had removed her brace and kicked off her jeans before she realized Abby hadn't responded. She frowned as she replaced her brace to allow her to stand and shucked her shirt leaving her in just her underwear and singlet.

"Abby?" She asked approaching the stalls and saw her friends shoulders shaking. What was going on? Now she was really worried, Abby never ignored her like this, never stood her up on their nights together without explanation. "Abigail Griffin you may be chancellor but you also happen to be my best friend so turn your butt around and talk to me"

She heard a soft sigh before Abby turned around and Raven gasped in shock. She didn't stop to think as she dropped her items and pushed through the shower door, go figure they'd forgot locks when they installed them, and approached her friend who's own eyes went wide in shock at the intrusion.

Raven didn't even glance down, captured instead by the black eye Abby was sporting as she cupped her friends face and looked the injury over.

"Damn Jackson, he told me you had an altercation with a patient but he never said it got physical" Raven gently prodded at the tender eye, stopping when Abby winced.

"You saw Jackson?" Abby queried scrambling to catch up.

"When I was looking for you" Raven nodded searching brown eyes that once again looked empty, like they did most nights.

"I needed some space after" Abby waved her hand at her face. "The when I went looking for you..." Abby shrugged

"I was out looking for you" Raven nodded kicking herself that she should have gone looking earlier or just stayed in her room.

"So I came here to shower and relax a bit" Abby finished and Raven didn't know what to say so she stepped forward and pulled Abby into a hug, frowning when Abby stiffened against her.

"Stop I'll get you wet"

"I don't care, it's just water" Raven whispered holding on firmly and feeling small but strong hands grip her singlet but Abby remained tense. "What's wrong Abby? There's more to this than just tonight. A black eye is pretty significant but things have been wrong for a long time." She held firm when Abby tried to pull away.

"Let me go"

"No" Of that Raven was certain. Abby was building up for a breakdown and she was determined not to let it happen. They had to stop this, now, before it became worse.

"Raven" the voice was weak and Raven could feel Abby's shoulders starting to shake.

"No Abs. Please, I'm so worried about you. Let me help babe, please" she pleaded and felt desperate hands twist in her singlet as Abby relaxed into her, buried her face in her neck and started to sob. Raven sighed and pulled her in closer, holding her tight as Abby sobbed her heart out. It was only when Raven thought she was going to make herself sick did she try and calm Abby, brushing back her hair and placing gentle kisses on her brow.

"Thank you"

"For what?" Raven asked holding the older woman gently and stroking down her back, careful to keep to neutral territory.

"For being you" Abby sighed "for understanding. For being here and not letting me get lost in my shell"

"Any time"

"It hurts less when I'm with you" Abby whispered softly as she lay her head on Ravens shoulder and held on tightly

"What does?" Raven asked slightly confused

"Everything" Abby sighed cryptically and when Raven paused waiting for her to expand added "Jake, Clarke, the Mountain. The responsibilities"

"I understand" Raven nodded, and she did. Being around Abby made life at camp easier. Made the losses easier, made the changes in her life, her body easier. "I like being around you too"

"I forget around you, you make me happy, make me laugh, make me feel safe and normal" Abby blew out a breath

"Yeah?" Raven asked slightly awed and received a nod in reply making her smirk. She was awesome.

"Some nights, most night I hate leaving. It means time alone, to think, to remember, to dream. I don't sleep well" Abby admitted and you would torture her to death before she admitted it again.

"Well there's one way to fix that. I'll just have to start going home with you." She grinned as Abby looked up at her in shock "I'd ask you to stay at mine but you have the bigger room with the bigger bed" Raven winked and Abby blushed but had to laugh. Raven felt pretty awesome at hearing the light laugh. "I promise I don't snore"

"Ha. I spent 18 years next to a snorer. I'm used to it" Abby chuckled then cupped her friends face. "Thank you"

"Anytime" Raven stroked the cheek that wasn't bruised with the back of her hand. "Now tell me who hit you"

"Why?" Abby asked curious

"So I can kick their ass" Raven growled looking dead serious and Abby frowned

"Raven..."

"Whoa" came a third voice and they spun shocked to see Octavia standing at the entrance to the showers, towel clutched to her chest and her eyes wide as she took in the scene and put 2 and 2 together and came up with 5.

"O..." Raven started but was shot a look.

"Clarke is so gonna kill you for fucking her mum" Octavia warned and Raven rolled her eyes.

"It isn't what it looks like; honestly, we're just friends, really"

"Riiiiight" O drawled. "You're in the shower naked and cuddling and you're just friends" well when she put it like that it was pretty hard to believe and well really who wouldn't want to fuck Abby. Whoa wait. What? She prayed to god it was too dark in here to see the sudden flush that spread from her chest to her face as she became hyper aware she was in a stall with a naked Abby. Oh shit. Not what she needed right now.

"Look O I'm not making love to Abby. And even if I was lucky enough to be it would be none of Clarke's damn business" she stated, aware Abby had turned to look at her curiously. "Abby was upset and I guess I just wanted to comfort her. Nakedness didn't figure into it"

"Upset?" O asked and looked at Abby "Shit Abby is that a black eye? Wtf?"

"Someone hit her" Raven seethed, her anger returning as she looked at Abby's face again and without realizing raised a hand to gently stroke the bruised cheek. Abby caught the hand gently in hers and beseeched Raven with her eyes she was ok. Octavia watched the interaction and snorted, friends her ass.

"I'll do some investigative work so you can avenge your girl" she smirked as she took a step back "I'll come back later so you can get back to what you're were doing"

"Thanks O" Raven said automatically as she computed the first half of what she had said, then she realized what was said and growled. "God dammit O" she yelled after her friend and could hear her laughing as she walked away. She turned back to Abby and found the older woman watching her curiously.

"What?"

"When Octavia said we were fucking earlier and when you denied it you also stated you'd be lucky to" Abby paused and watched Raven's eyes go wide before ducking her head "you also differentiated it by saying it would be making love"

"Um I should go into the next stall and leave you to shower." Raven hastened and turned to leave but saw the flash of hurt in her friends face and paused. She swallowed hard and just stood there, back to Abby and not knowing what to do. The idea of opening up to someone again and then being hurt, again, scared her shitless. She shivered when she felt hands on her back, as they lightly ran up and down then slid around her waist as Abby cuddled her from behind.

"Please Raven" Abby whispered and those hands started playing at the hem of her shirt.

"I...I've only just thought of it recently, real recently" she admitted ironically. Like in the past five minutes recent. "But yes I meant it, I'd be lucky to call you mine"

"I've wanted to be yours for a very long time now" Abby admitted encouraged by Ravens admission and Raven's jaw dropped as she spun and stared at Abby in shock. Had she said what she thought she'd said? Abby liked her? As in attracted to her?

She kept her eyes on Abby's. Being respectful until she was sure. Abby's eyes reflected what her words were saying, not just in her earnestness but the desire for Raven had the black about swallowing the brown of her eyes. It was only then she let her eyes drop down to take in Abby's naked body. Oh God, desire slammed into her, her mouth went dry and she was pretty sure she was shaking.

"You're naked" she muttered dumbly and watched a genuine smile overtake Abby's features.

"I am" Abby stepped forward and grabbed the end of Raven's shirt "And you're not naked enough. Shall we remedy that?"

"Hell yes" Raven croaked raising her arms and letting Abby pull her shirt off not caring when it was dropped to the floor with a plop. Raven divested herself of her bra while Abby dealt with her underwear, carefully pulling it over her brace so she could step out from it.

When they were both naked Raven raised a shaking hand to cup a soft cheek and asked "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life" Abby assured and stepped in closer to slide her hands around Raven's waist and press their bodies together, causing them both to moan. Their faces a mere inch apart as they stared into the others eyes before slowly leaning in.

The shower tent wasn't conducive to trying any type of hanky panky. The tent walls couldn't hold them and with Raven's bum leg she doubted she could hold herself up let alone Abby. So they merely kissed, learning the secrets of each other's mouths with their lips, teeth, and tongue before exploring each other with their hands on the pretense of washing each other.

When they were both highly strung with arousal they quickly dried themselves off and wrapped the towels around themselves, no point in getting dressed when they would only be getting undressed as soon as they got to Abby's. It was late enough in the evening that no one saw them on their mad dash back into the ark and to Abby's room.

Once inside they fell on each other again, dropping their items and their towels as they made their way to the bed, Raven pushing Abby down so that she could sit on the edge and undo her brace. Once the brace was placed aside she crawled over the top of a waiting Abby and set about worshipping her.

Raven's chest was tight with an emotion she had never felt before, that made her question all her other liaisons before, especially her supposed love for Finn. She wanted to make Abby happy, make her come over and over. She wanted Abby to be addicted to her sight, her touch, her smell, just as she was to Abby's. She wanted to wipe Abby's mind clean of any previous lovers and wanted her to forgo any future ones to stay with her.

It was dangerous ground, what those feelings might mean but as she broke the kiss and latched on to a hard pebbled nipple the same time as sending two fingers deep, she thought loving Abby for the rest of her life would definitely be worth it. When Abby screamed her name in climax and nails raked red welts onto her skin she knew it would be.


End file.
